1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip, and more particularly to a cable clip that can fasten different plugs in different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A cable clip is applicable for computer apparatus to fasten a plug of a power cable. With reference to FIG. 10, a conventional cable clip has two supporting arms (31) and a connecting arm (32). Each supporting arm (31) has two ends and a length. One supporting arm (31) is bent to define a recess (311). The recess (311) corresponds to a shape of a junction (41) of a power cable (40). The connecting arm (32) is formed between corresponding ends of the supporting arms (31). The other ends respectively of the supporting arms (31) are respectively mounted on a computer case (50) where installs a socket (51). When a plug (42) is inserted in the socket (51), the recess (311) engages the junction (41) of the power cable (40). Therefore, the plug (42) of the power cable (40) is fastened and avoid falling off.
The length of the supporting arms (31) of a conventional cable clip is fixed so one conventional cable clip only fastens the plug (42) with only one certain size. However, different plugs (42) have different sizes. When a user changes the plug (42), the original cable clip is useless and the user must change a new one. Changing a new cable clip is inconvenient and cost money.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cable clip to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.